Life after death
by booksareforever2002
Summary: HI GUYS, so this is my first story, so be nice :). Tris says she's getting used to life in heaven at least that's what she says to everyone else but on the inside she's a mess and going through what she has been through your bound to break down at some point, but what will trigger this downfall? may contain depression/anxiety. hope you like and enjoy :)
1. starting again

Hi guys so this is my first story and I really do hope that you like it sohere we go!

Dear tobias

when I left you I had 6 fears as you probably know but now, now I have 8. my seaventh fear is that ill lose my memory in the fear I forget my name, your name, evreyones name I forget being dauntless aand all the good tims I spent with my friends, I aso forget you, amazing times with you I forget that I'm divergent, I just foget evreything but my eighth fear is that i'll see you again, up here dead, it's a fear right? please don't make it a reality. I love you so much tobias.

Love from tris

I stare down at my messy handwrigting and sigh, it's been 6 months since I saved chicago, 6 months since I left my life behind and I guess you could say I have got used to life here, but I still miss tobias.

I push the papers of my desk and hit my head on the table, after a few minutes of thinking about things when there's a knock on the door,iwalk across the room forgetting that I have wings and knock abot 20 things of shelves in the prosess,i goan and make a menal note to tidy my room later. At the door are two of my closest friends,prim and rue.

"hey guys, whats up?"i ask

"prims upset,, she misses her sister a lot." says rue

I look over at prim and ee tear stains ad puffy eyes, seeing her like this makes my heart break even more and I give her a big hug, her little arms snake around my waist and rue gives her a hug from behin. We stand like this for five miniutes before I speak up.

"why don't we go have a look in the looking glass and see whats shes up to?"

prim seems to brighten up at this idea and we start wanderinng down the hall.

So guy what do you think so far? Any help on this story will really help but oyer that that I hope you enjoy the story

booksareforever2002 out.


	2. how did it come to this

hi guys, I am soooooo sorry abou me not updating, school started and its just ughhhhhh, any way you get my picture,thank you for the lovley review,

let the story continue

The best way to describe heaaaven is think of how te greek gods styled olympus and then added more gold, there are statues of angles evreywere and the place has a majical feel to it.

We were about to enter the looking glass room when I heard someone screaming my name

"TRISSY"

I turned around jjust before uraih came charging down the hall lifting me up in to a firemans lift.

"URI, put me down" I squeeled letting ot a laugh.

"never" he said " any way how are you ladies doing this fine day" he asked in a fake british accent

We all burst in to fits of giggles before rue replid

"Very well kind sir" setting of another fit of giggles.

When I could breath again I askede him why he was here he just said he was looking for the gang

" down the hall in the games room" I said "just follow the sound of boys playing fifa"

"why thank you ladies, I bid you farewell" he said bowing

" bye uri" we all courused curtseying (No idea how to spell it)

We took a left into another everlasting hallway, we were all chatting about our previous lives, I learent that rue was the oldest of 5 and was extreamly protective of her younger siblings and that prim wanted to be a nurse, they were to young and to gentle and I knew I needed to protect them.

"Tris" snapping out of my daze I looked over my shoulder.

"hmm" I ansered

" that thing on your coller bone, its really pretty but what is it and what does it mean" asked prim

how do I anwser this without breaking down

" they're ravens, they sybolyse each member of family I left behind when I chose dauntless" I say

" well, I like them" rue stated

"me to" chirps prim

I smile looking down at the four ravens on my shoulder. Tobias was my family to.


	3. can i keep going

hi guys, I am so sorry I havent updated in agess I have been cought up with homework, school, family and so many other things and it has been really hard to update my stories, also my laptop wont let me login, so it might be a while unttil I get this chapter up so to make it up to you guys im going to make this chapter longer :)

let the story comense

The convesation I silent until we reach the end or the corridor were the looking glass room is, we enter, there are a few other people in the room I recognise them as silena and beckandorf, they give me wave and go back to whatever they were doing.

To describe the room its white like the rest of the place and there are pote of lilies and hydangers in the windowsill, therre are massive windows filling the room with light but the highlight of the room is the massive dome in the centre were if you say the name of a person it will show you what they are doing and that is were the idea of the gaurdian angel came from.

Prim walkks up to the looking glass,

"katniss everdeen" she says into the voice intercome, I'm standing at the edge of the room smiling at thee sight but I can tell it dosen't reach my eyes. I leave prim and rue looking into the overworld telling them ill most likley in my apartment if they needed me.

As im heading back to my room my wach buzzes, (we get the waches when we get here the are like the equivelent to mobile phones) I press the button to see dumbledore's face on the screen.

" hello tris"

" hi dumbledore, what can I help you with" I ask

" well we have a new angel at the portal and I was wondering if you could show her around?" he asks

" of course sir"

"thanks tris, I owe you one"

"no problem"

The watch goes blank and I walk towards the portal wich is quite close to my apartment, (wich I still need to clean, I make a mental note to do that later) once I get there I am greeted my a girl about my age with short brown hair and a canular (AN I have no idea how to say it)

" hi" she says "my name is hazel"

" nice to meet you hazel my name tris" I say smiling " now dumbldore has told me to show you around"

" cool, lets get going" she says reterning the smile, I decide that I like this girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[A.N: WARNING, good got your attention, the next part of this chapter has a very mature subject, please treat it like an adult, thanks]

We both get along really well,we have a bit In common we are both fighters, and we both lost our loved ones and we don't sugarcoat pain both knowing theres no point, but I dont think I can trust her with my secret just yet.

I find out that se has the apartment next to mine and the one opposite to finnacks, we both went to get lunch.

" just ask for what you want and I will appear in front of you" I say, she looks at me like im crazy " just do it"

"scrambled eggs on toast" sh says and it appears in front of her, I chuckle at the bemused look on her face.

" aren't tou going to have any thimg she asks" looking concerned

"nah, im good I ate before collecting you" I say lying through my teeth, she just shrugs and carrys on eating. We spike up conversationn on books andd somehow it ends up us talkinng about unicorns eating amity bread an dus on the floor laughing, strange looks were given.

" so tris" she manages with giggles " any boyfriends, well up here or you know" she geastures downwards

I sigh quitley " umm yeah,his name was 4 dont ask " I say at the look on he face "he was the love of my life... and I miss him so much" I can feel the tears on my cheeks, hot salty tears, I hate crying and looking weak, she gives me a hug wich I reaturn .

"anyway" I say sniffiling "what about you, any boyfriends, bofore you came here"

She smiles.

"There was one actually , and I love him still like you he was the love of my life but he died about 6 months ago, the cancer wich was made of him, stopped his heart wich was also made of him, god I wish I had more days with Augustus Waters. What? " she asks

I must have the most ridiculas grin on my face imaginable. I dont bother answering her question before grabbing he wrist and dragging her out the lunch hall and towards the game room

" wait" she exclaims twiddiling with her oxygen tank

" Oops, I forgot to tell you that you can take that off, any illness or disease that you had in the overworld dissapears up here, you can only get hurt by things up hear now, oh and cancer dosn't exist" she looks wairy but does what I say, and the look on her face was pure joy.

"anyway come n I want yo to meet a friend of mine."

we keep running down the corridor turn left than right and then pass the pool and flats before taking another left, by this time I can hear the shouts and screams of male voices (uraih's in particular)

I tell hazel to wait outside, sh looks puzzled so would I if I had been dragged around a place in wich I only just arrived, by someone I only juust met, tha asside she stands outside to doorass I go inside.

I push open the door to find uraih, finnack, gus,fred and will all crammed on to moulding couch with a 32 inch flat screen playing halo. Typical boys I thought.

"trissy" uraih shouts, causing them all to turn and look at me.

"come join us" says will

" nah, im good " I say, not quite looking him in the eye, I can't not without guilt washing over me.

"but can I borrow gus fo a seaconds"

His head pops up at the sound of his name,a few mutters go through the group about there best player leaving, I roll my eyes.

" won't take long" I call out as I pull him towards the door.

" so what do whant tris?" he asks

" oh I dont want anything" he looks confused, I cut him of before he can say any thing "but I do want you to meet a new friend of mine so close your eyes and NO peeking"

I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of ' if your getting me back for that prank, it was freds idea..' I roll my eyes and swing the seacond door open that leads out into the hall.

"Gus, meet my friend hazel" his eyes shoot open at the sound of the name.

"and hazel meet gus" I smirk a mach made in heaven, litrally

He runs up to her picks her up ad spins her round, and crashes his lips into hers.

"i'll leave you to get accuanted then" and I walk back to my apartment thinking that, that could have been me and tobias. I reach my room tears threataning to spill, I fumble with the keys and open the door, almost instantly my fake smile comes off.

I shut the door and walk to my bed; my hand going to my pillow were a shard of broken glass lays, I guess i'm going to find out how much blood an angel can bleed.


End file.
